Tell Me Why
by blackopalz21
Summary: "Why are you so stubborn all the time?" She yelled as she stomped on the pavement. He raised his eyebrow at her and stifled a chuckle. "I should ask you the same question, my dear." She just wanted to smack that overly confident boy. And yet she wanted for that same boy to hold her close in an embrace. "I can't believe you are the only one who makes me so messed up..."


**Ok, so I do not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. That means I do not own characters or the original plot of the anime & manga. Enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

The park was illuminated in the moonlight shining down in the calm and below freezing night. Two figures stood alone in the park, foolish enough to be there when it was so cold a night. One person was standing in the middle of the gazebo whilst the other was near the steps to the same gazebo. The violin music could be heard from the neighboring houses along with soft, angelic like singing. The girl sung the last note and stared at the violinist as he played the last note as well. She looked at him expectantly and smiled at him. When she did not get the reaction she wanted, she frowned and crossed her arms at the boy in front of her.

"Well?" She asked impatiently as she unconsciously tapped her foot, watching intensely the teen boy above her. He started to put away his violin and slung the case over his shoulder.

"Well what?" He countered with a blank face at the pinkette, walking down the stairs. The girl sighed exasperatedly and smacked her forehead.

"Ikuto," She said, trying to calm her frustration, "I meant to ask, 'How did I do?'" Amu explained as if talking to a five year old. _'No wait; forget that; because a five year old can understand me better than this guy.' _She thought with a slight ironic laugh as she remembered her little sister. The boy stopped a foot away from her and tilted his head in fake thought.

"Still as childish sounding as ever," He began with the same blank face, "I see no difference from before. You have to practice more on your breathing skills and holding the notes longer." Amu twitched from the corner of her mouth and smiled sweetly at the blue boy. She clicked her tongue and looked away in a different direction.

"Why can't you be more like Tadase-kun? He would complement me if I sang for him." She mused aloud as she turned back for a moment to frown at the teen. Ikuto slightly twitched when he heard adoration in her voice when Tadase was mentioned. He sighed as he ran a hand through his midnight blue hair.

"Would you really prefer empty complements over constructive criticism?" The boy said quietly as he stared at the back of the girl. She spun around and glared at the boy at his words.

"What did you say?" She asked with annoyance unhidden in her sentence. Ikuto looked up at the night sky and whistled innocently. Amu crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Anyway," She spoke, "Would you really call that constructive or just plain rude?"

"What was rude?" He asked with feigned ignorance. She glared at the boy and tapped her foot again on the pavement.

"What did you mean by 'empty complements' Ikuto?" She asked, completely ignoring his remark earlier. The boy stood silently in front of her and stayed like this for a few minutes. He then stepped up to the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Grow up faster and then I'll tell you." He said with a small sigh as he stepped back away from her. Amu looked at the ground and clenched her fists tightly. She looked up at him and gritted her teeth.

"Why are you so stubborn all the time?" She yelled at she stomped on the pavement. Ikuto stifled a chuckle and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I should ask you the same question, my dear Amu." He said with a laugh he failed to contain. Amu felt the strong urge to smack the boy as hard as she could. She punched the boy in the arm and ran away from the park and into the darkness.

* * *

Amu sat alone in her room on her pink bed feeling exhausted from running. She felt strangely light-headed from running around, although it wasn't much of a distance from the park to her house. The pinkette lay down on the bed with a sigh, clutching a pillow. She burrowed her head in the pillow and felt sleepy in an instant.

"Stupid Ikuto…" She mumbled into the pillow, squeezing the pillow tightly. A shadow loomed over her and leaned down towards her.

"Just who is the stupid one this time?" The figure breathed onto her neck. Amu went ridged and bolted up from her position and stared at the boy. He was smirking at her as he straightened up.

"You left your window unlocked, you know." Ikuto said before she could yell at him. She glared at the boy and crossed her arms.

"I am going to call the cops next time around." She threatened as the boy stood nonchalantly in her room. He gave a hurt expression and pouted at her.

"Ouch, that hurts. More so than your punch, Amu." He said, continuing with the hurt look. She rolled her eyes and turned her head in defiance.

"Are you trying to say I'm weak, Ikuto?" She asked, now annoyed with the blue haired boy. He chuckled and sat down on the floor near the bed.

"Maybe," He replied, earning a smack on the head from the angry pinkette, "But I want my question answered, Amu." She stared at him confused for a moment and tilted her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really prefer empty complements than constructive criticism?" He asked with a serious look etched onto his face. Her honey colored eyes widened with surprise, and in defense she turned away from him. A moment of silence passed throughout the room between the two of them. Amu took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to her desk. She sat down and let her bangs cover her face.

"I w-would prefer constructive c-criticism than just complements…" She said as she looked back at Ikuto, failing at hiding her blush spreading across her cheeks. "I-I mean t-that criticism kind of helps you to grow better in what you wanted to do than just letting the complements get to your head, I guess…"

"…Amu?"

"D-don't get me wrong! I'm not completely agreeing with you, but you are sort of right in this case…" She said with her blush fading from her face. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. Her breathing hitched when she felt warmth on her head for a second. Her eyes fluttered opened as she saw Ikuto back up away from her. She touched her head and held her hands there.

"…What did you just do?" She asked, uneasy of what the teen might have done to her. He lightly laughed and started to climb out the window.

"It was your imagination, probably. By the way, next time you plan to punch me and run, make sure you don't drop your bracelet in the process. Later, Amu…." With that last sentence, he jumped out of her window and walked away from her house. She sighed as she locked the window and touched the cold glass.

"I can't believe that you are the only one who makes me so messed up… Goodnight, you idiot..." She murmured as she turned off the lights and crawled into her bed. She touched the bracelet he left on her desk and slid it back on. She finally fell asleep, thinking about one certain boy as she drifted off.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Amu sneezed for the fifth time that morning and brought up another tissue to her nose. You could say that she sounded like a trumpet when she blew her snot-filled nose violently. She threw her dirty tissue into the waste basket near her bed and groaned when she realized she ran out of tissues. A boy handed her another box and shook his head at her.

"This is why you should never go outside without a coat in winter, Amu." Ikuto scolded slightly as he suppressed his laughter. Amu glared at him behind the tissue and coughed loudly.

"Shut up, Ikuto," She choked out between fits of coughing, punching the boy lightly on the shoulder, "Don't tease the sick." _'Now that I think about it, I he never answered my question that night.' _Amu thought as she stared at the blue boy.

"Ikuto," Amu began carefully, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Yeah?" The teen boy replied, putting the box of tissues on the desk, giving her his full attention. Amu gulped nervously and twiddled with her fingers under the blanket.

"...I have to ask you something."

* * *

**Reviews are asked for, please! Anonymous reviews are accepted along with signed reviews!**


End file.
